Chicago Knight II
Chicago Knight II is the non-canon and technical sequel to Chicago Knight. The game is next to unknown at this point, but it will involve Jackson 'Jacks' Pearce and Clementine Everett as the main protagonists yet again. The game does not have a specific series to it, but rather starts it's own take on the Call of the Watch Dogs Saga. The game is exclusive to Xbox One and will be released in 2017 as part of the COTWD Collection, a series of different games made by Treyarch, Sledgehammer Games and Activision. The game is developed by Heavy Iron Studios, the makers of the best-selling The Incredibles Video Game and Rise Of The Underminer. Synopsis After Redcell's defeat and death during the Battle Of Edgypt in the end of Chicago Knight, the world is in a state of peace and stability due to the Advanced Soldier Program and CtOS 2.0 both being shut down along with the disbanding of Blume Industries, who have been replaced by the Coalescence Corporation (a faction in the upcoming Call of Duty: Black Ops III). Chicago Knight II launches players into a dark and twisted present day 2014, where the mega-corporation known as Coalescence starts salvaging the destroyed Advanced Soldier Army, taking spare parts away from the dead bodies of the Exo-Bots and creating Futuristic Technology. With the Government still dealing with the damages Redcell caused, high-tech Robotics and Direct Energy Weapons define warfare, with millions of Hero Alliance members using EVOLUTION Suits and new weapons as the line is blurred between our own humanity and the technology we created to stay ahead, Jacks and his allies are faced with their biggest threat yet as a Global Entity known simply as The Unmarked Man rises to send the world into chaos! Trailer The trailer opens up with a timeline from 2003-2014, detailing events such as Syndrome's death, the creation of Devil Team and death of Redcell. It shows a News Report that details the Battle For Cairo, with Redcell dead in the middle of the destroyed battlefield. The reporter then says "This just in, the Hero Alliance has won the battle, but allegations of the Advanced Soldiers still surviving continues and will possibly stay permanently within the U.S. Government." as it shows hundreds of scientists experimenting on the dead chassis of the dead Advanced Soldiers and they salvage parts to create Advanced Technologies. The trailer shows the City of Chicago as several news reports are issuing reports such as: the Battle For Cairo, the Advanced Warfare Program and the sky-rocketing of billions of dollars for the Coalescence Corporation, with the reporter saying "Profits for the Hero Alliance and Coalescence Corporation skyrocketing the Bio-Tech markets as Cybernetic Reconstruction and Organ Replacement become the new luxuries." and it shows a Report saying "This just in, CIA Director, Theodore Galloway, has been arrested on charges of fraud and attempted conspiracy. He is sentenced to 15 years in Chicago Penitentiary." and it shows Jacks putting an RE-105 Exo Suit on, and loading up an AK-12 Mk.3 Assault Rifle. The trailer then shows Jacks and Clementine as the city of Phoenix, Arizona is attacked by an Advanced Soldier Batallion as the Hero Alliance and US Military struggle to contain the situation. Jacks is then heard saying "Weapons don't have instincts. Weapons don't have loyalty. Weapons don't have judgement. Soldiers do!" as it shows several action scenes such as Jacks diving underwater and shooting an enemy while swimming, before Boost Jumping out of the water and switching to his M1 Irons Revolver, shooting two enemies and dodging a MAAWS Missile Strike and grabbing a Threat Grenade, throwing it into a building and seeing several targets. The trailer then shows Price in the Arizona Battle, with bullets and RPG Missiles flying and exploding all around him as he aims an Atlas 45 (Cudgel Variant) at the screen and it shows Jacks and Clementine walking through underground tunnels as Jacks narrates "How far can we push technology... Before it starts pushing back?" and it shows Jacks and Price fighting in the middle of the city, and Aiden hacks a Airstrike Drone, which zooms forward and air strikes the whole group of enemies ahead. The trailer then shows Jacks fall to his knees, screaming in anguish as Advanced Soldiers surround him and swing their Vibro-Blades at him, while he is also heard saying "Two things are dead: Redcell... And peace!" and it shows more action scenes, such as Jacks fighting an Advanced Soldier, before ramming it into a wall and shooting it with an AK-12 Mk.3, before throwing it to the ground and stomping on it, shattering the robot's head. The trailer shows Galloway in Prison, sending a message to America through a Police Interview, saying "You think the Hero Alliance has good morals? Because they don't! They are using children and innocent bystanders as weapons of war! And those things, those... Future Tech Weapons? The clue is in the name, weapons. Neural control and networking, voluntary military careers, and in EVOLUTION Suit cases, voluntary limb replacements! This IS happening, and in our pursuit of progress, if we undermine the morals that define us... What good is our beloved progress then!?" and it shows Jacks and Clementine fighting Advanced Soldiers in the middle of a city as Aiden and others evacuate civilians. Weapons Assault Rifles AK-12 Mk.3 BAL-27 Mk.5 M8A1 TECH IMR Mk.6 MK14 Mk.9 M67A2 ZG17A1 (Zap Gun) Mk.16 Submachine Guns Ray Gun Mk.2 KF5 Mk.7 MP5K Mk.3 MP11 Mk.8 C673E Mk.5 Pistols Atlas 45 Mk.3 RW1 Mk.13 M1 Irons Mk.12 MP443 GRACH Mk.2 M1911 Mk.13 Desert Eagle Mk. 4 Direct Energy Weapons AE4 Mk.2 EPM3 Mk.14 OHM45 Mk.13 EM1 Quantum Mk.15 Light Machine Guns M249 SAW Mk.14 Pytaek Mk.4 LSAT Mk.3 MK43 LSG3 Mk.4 Sniper Rifles NA-45 Mk.2 Atlas 20mm Mk. 4 MORS Mk.2 Lynx Mk.5 Plot The game opens up a few weeks after Redcell's defeat in the first Chicago Knight, where the city of Chicago is still under rebuilding due to Redcell's attack in the last game. Jacks is then shown sitting on the roof of a building, and he looks at a picture of him, his mother and his sister before the events of WATCH_DOGS (during which his sister was killed), and he hears a voice behind him say "You still dwelling over the past, Jacks?" and he turns around to see Clementine standing there. Jacks then hides the picture in his back pocket and says "Clementine? How long have you been standing there?" and Clementine answers "Long enough. It's about your sister, isn't it?" and Jacks sighs in response, before sitting down and crying slightly, still remembering his deceased sister, Lena. Clementine then sits next to him and tries to comfort him, saying "You need to let go of the past, Jacks. You can't cling to it, or something will happen." and Jacks takes the picture out, saying "This was taken about a month before Lena died. It's me and my family in Parker Square." and Clementine looks at the picture, saying "You know what I've noticed? Whenever you have a picture of you and your family, it's just you, your sister, your uncle and mother. Where's your father in these?" and Jacks responds "I... I never knew my father. He took off when I was 3 years old. Never saw him again." and Clementine says "I'm sorry. For... Y'know, bringing back painful memories, Jacks." and Jacks says to her "Don't be, Clem. You were just trying to know more about me. I don't blame you for that." and they look at the city, and Clementine says "So, now that Redcell is gone... What are you gonna do?" and Jacks says "I don't know. Guess I just have a normal life or something. No War, no bullets flying, no explosions. None of it." and the two laugh, and Jacks says "Thanks, Clem. That conversation cheered me up." and Clementine's cellphone rings, and she answers it, before saying "Well, we'l need to hold that thought because we need to get over to the Alliance Base now!" and they run across the rooftops towards the Hero Alliance Base. The two arrive at the base, and they see Aiden and the other Hero Council members discuss something. Before Jacks enters the room, Clementine stops him and says "Wait, Jacks. I need to tell you something." and Jacks asks "What is it?" and Clementine responds by kissing him, and after a few seconds, pulling away and saying "You're not as bad as Galloway tells everyone you are." and Jacks says "Uh, thanks... I, uh... Wasn't expecting that." and they enter the Briefing Room, and Aiden says "Jacks, Clementine. Now that you two are here, we can start." and he brings up a Hologram Screen that maps out the United States. Aiden then points to the areas in red, saying "These areas are suspected Advanced Soldier cells in Illinois, Arizona and Virginia. We managed to take down most of them over the past week, but we think something may be going on inside the whole network. After the collapse of CtOS 2.0 and Redcell's defeat in Cairo, we've managed to contain it, but we received this encrypted message yesterday." as he turns on a massive screen, which shows a scarred man with a hood over his face. The man then says "Hero Alliance, this is your only warning! Abandon your operations to take down the Advanced Soldiers. Or I will unleash havoc upon America at the seems and bring you, the Military and this nation to it's knees! You will beg for my mercy and you will not get it! Did you show any to me, Jackson Pearce?" and the man takes off the hood, revealing himself to be Price, who has pale skin, massive scars down his face, and he is blind in one eye. Price then says "Jacks... How many more people will you kill? How many lives will you destroy in pursuit of what you call freedom?! You are the product of everything you fear: Violence, darkness, helplessness! All that remains is for you to watch in anguish and fear as I drag your beloved world into oblivion. Because at the end of fear, oblivion! Call off the Alliances! I await your reply." and the broadcast turns off as everyone looks shocked at Price's survival. The game then switches to 3 days later, where Jacks narrates "It was the worst terrorist attack in history. Like 9/11, only 10 times worse! Price hacked the Drone War Machines all over the U.S. and delivered a strike unlike anything we'd seen before!" and it shows Jacks, Clementine, Lee, Aiden and thousands of other Hero Alliance Troops facing Advanced Soldier forces in the most major battle in the War, known as the Arizona Battle. Jacks and Clementine charge forward, shooting their Directed Energy Weapons (Jacks has an AE4 and Clementine has an EPM3) at Advanced Soldier Forces, dodging missiles, explosions and hundreds of bullets as the City is destroyed, with skyscrapers falling and crushing troops on both sides, as well as crashing VTOL Warships and Fighter Jets. Jacks and Clementine make a last stand as they are surrounded by enemy troops, shooting at them with their DEWs, and Jacks manages to kill dozens of troops, even jumping into the air and stabbing one with the Sword Of Justice, before shooting another with the AE4 and landing straight in his feet and continuing to unload all of his ammo into the enemies while Clementine does the same, as she and Jacks kill dozens of enemies in a back-to-back formation. After a few moments, Jacks dodges an RPG Missile as a VTOL Warship comes in and fires missiles at a Fuel Tanker behind Jacks and Clementine, which explodes and sends the two flying as the Hero Alliance lays in ruins and Price's army, now known to the world as the New Villain Order, triumphs over them, destroying the rest of the city as Jacks and Clementine lay unconscious in a 6-mile long pile of dead Advanced Soldiers and Hero Alliance Troops, along with crashed Helicopters, Jets and Warships which spawn fires and smoke that burns the city, sparking global terror. Price then looks at the City from the highest skyscraper and smiling evilly at the destruction he has caused, saying "Today, the United States ends, and the one ruling it... Will be me!" and the Hero Alliance is crushed beneath the very technology they made to keep ahead, completing the famous quote "Mankind's greatest mistake will be it's inability to control the technology it has created". Jacks then wakes up as he finds himself trapped under the debris of a skyscraper as hundreds of VTOL Warships fly above the sky. Jacks, now wounded, starts crawling through what's left of the city, and he silently enters a building, and he is shocked when he sees hundreds of innocent people dead, and he hides in a surveillance room and he looks at his wounds, consisting of: several gunshot wounds in his shoulder, stomach and even his legs, a huge scratch down the side of his face after the Tanker explosion and a broken arm. Jacks then starts to cry as he starts to give up and passes out with an Atlas 45 Mk.3 Pistol in his hand, and he locks the room before hiding under a desk and passing out due to shock and blood loss. However, Jacks wakes up about an hour later as the door is kicked down and several Hero Alliance Troops enter the room, saying "We found him!" and Aiden comes in and says "Jacks! Thank God, let's get the kid up!" and he and T-Bone help Jacks up, and saying "Jacks has lost a lot of blood, and he looks dehydrated! We gotta get him out of here!" and they get outside, setting Jacks down. Jacks then looks around and realises that the New Villain Order is nowhere to be seen, and Clementine goes up to Jacks and tells him "Hang in there, Jacks. You're gonna be okay. You're... The Villain Order, we pushed them out of the city! We did it, Jacks. America and the world are safe, for now." and Lee comes up to the two, saying to Jacks "Come on, Jacks. You're a tough kid. You'll make it." and Aiden is heard saying "What the fuck, T-Bone? Where's our extraction?!" and T-Bone says "We have to wait. Chopper is coming in from Kansas." and Aiden says "No, no, no!!" before snatching the Radio and saying "Overlord, this is Fox Nine-Zero! What the fuck is going on?! Jacks is gonna die if we don't get him out of this fuckin' city NOW!!" as Jacks starts to pass out again. However, Clementine keeps him conscious and says "Hang in there, Jacks. We got you, don't worry. I've got you." and Jacks says "Clem, if I... If I die here-" and Clementine says "No, don't talk like that! You'll make it! You have to!" as she starts to cry and Jacks holds her hand, before saying "You know that... People always die. My sister, the thousands of people who died today... I'm afraid, Clementine. I don't want to die." and Aiden says "Jacks, don't worry. You'll be fine. Just stay with Clementine, you're doing good." as the Chinook Helicopter comes in and the pilot says "LZ is clear, making a landing. City is clear of enemy forces, repeat, enemy forces have been neutralised. Blue Sky in effect, checking next tower." as Jacks passes out just as he and the others board the Helicopter and the city is taken back by Hero Alliance Forces, stopping Price's plans and saving the United States and even possibly the world. The game shows a news report that says "After 19 hours of heavy fighting, US Marines and the Hero Alliance managed to just barely drive New Villain Order forces out of Arizona. With thousands of fresh troops arriving soon, hopes are high that we may finally see a return to peace and stability within the United States and that Villain Lord, Jonathan Price, will answer for his extremely heinous and unspeakable crimes." as it shows thousands of coffins with American flags on top of them, with one of the plagues marked as 'Codename: Ozone', revealing that Ozone had died in the battle, along with thousands of others. It switches to Jacks' first-person perspective as he, his family and his friends attend Ozone's funeral, and Ozone is buried in the same grave as his brother, Scarecrow (who was killed by Redcell in the last game), and after the Eulogy is finished, everyone pays their respects to Ozone, and Jacks walks up to the coffin and pays his respects, looking down at his broken arm which is in a cast as he steels himself and walks away from the Cemetery after the funeral ends. Jacks then gets in a car and heads home with his uncle and mother, and he turns the TV on, seeing a report that says "-and due to budget cuts and funding towards the rebuilding of Arizona, as well as the massive death toll of their troops, the Hero Alliance is now officially declared Disbanded and has been relieved on all operations. In related news, CIA Director, Theodore Galloway has been released from Chicago Penitentary following both a posted bail and the disbanding of the Hero Alliance." as Jacks turns the TV off and sits there, hopeless about the situation that Price started. However, Aiden comes into the room and passes Jacks a document that has 'Top Secret' written on it, and Aiden says "Go ahead, open it. The CIA ordered it Declassified a couple hours ago. Something that Ozone was planning in case a catastrophe like this ever happened." and Jacks opens the file, reading it. In the file, he sees Ozone's picture and a list of targets, with all the other names such as Griggs, Soap and other unidentifiable targets crossed out with black ink, but two names remaining: Theodore Galloway and Jonathan Price! Jacks, now shocked that Galloway is an agent of the New Vilain Order, says "Why are you showing me this?" and Aiden responds "Jacks, I was talking it over with your mother, and... We have a plan. A secret, covert ops team that we want you to join. Ozone created it." and Jacks asks his uncle "What's it called?" and Aiden responds with "Task Force: Knightfall." and Jacks looks at the file in shock as the game switches to black, ending the game as the credits roll, teasing Chicago Knight III: Knightfall Sequel Main Article: Chicago Knight III: Knightfall Category:Games